


I Don’t Mind

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Boyfriends, Clothed Sex, I dont pole dance so idk what Im doing, M/M, Smut, Stripper!Sasuke, YogaInstructor!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Sasuke, a yoga instructor at Rock Lee’s gym, has been dating the gym regular, Naruto. Naruto didn’t think Sasuke had any secrets, but his second job was never really a secret. Naruto just found out the hard way.





	I Don’t Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/gifts), [TheWaterGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/gifts).



> Title comes from the song “I Don’t Mind” by Usher. LMAO. Songs in this fic include “Work from Home” by Fifth Harmony and “Never be the Same” by Camila Cabello. Corny, I know. XD 
> 
> This plot came outta nowhere, and I’ve been writing a lot of gift fics lately! What’s one more for my two loves on Discord?

Sasuke and Naruto had been dating for a good month. They met at Rock Lee’s gym three months ago, Sasuke being the new yoga instructor and Naruto the regular gym goer. They clicked, Sasuke asked Naruto out, and they just happened. The beauty about having a yoga instructor for a boyfriend was the unending possibilities of Sasuke’s flexibility.

That afternoon, they were on Naruto’s bed, Sasuke folded in half, legs spread on either side of his torso, exposing him completely. His bangs were stuck to his sweaty forehead and he had a nice layer of sweat all over his body just like Naruto. This was round two.

“Jesus, Sas… You’re pushing all of it out.” Naruto says as he uses his thumbs to spread Sasuke’s abused entrance open, making more semen seep out and drip down to the bed.

Sasuke lets out a sexy moan, and without warning, Naruto’s mouth latches onto his puckered hole and sucks. This makes Sasuke scream out in ecstasy, hands grasping Naruto’s hair.

“Holy fuck— Naruto..!”

Naruto pulls himself away and moves up the bed so he can give Sasuke a kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance for a bit while Naruto rubs his already hard cock between Sasuke’s cheeks and over his abused hole. They break apart, panting into each others’ mouths.

“Get up.”

“What?”

“I said get up, Dobe!”

“Alright, alright! Relax!”

Naruto does as Sasuke says and stands near the bed. Sasuke crawls over the bed to him and once he’s on the edge facing Naruto, he gives the blonde’s cock a few strokes before taking it into his mouth. Naruto hisses at the sudden sensation and Sasuke hollows his cheeks before bobbing his head, creating a delicious rhythm. Sasuke forces the tip all the way to the back of his throat, holding the base tightly with his forefinger and thumb before releasing the organ from his mouth with an obscene pop.

“No cumming yet.”

“Fuck, Sas, I don’t know how long I can hold it in—“ Naruto gasps out, and Sasuke stands from the bed and turns his back to Naruto.

The blonde immediately puts his hands to Sasuke’s waist and begins trailing kisses along his shoulder. Sasuke sighs at the feeling and appreciates just how gentle Naruto can be. Right now though, he didn’t want gentle.

Sasuke spreads his legs shoulder-width apart and bends down until his upper body is nestled in between them. He puts his hands on the globes of his ass and pulls them apart to again showcase his entrance.

“Fuck me hard, daddy.”

Naruto didn’t need telling twice. He grabs hold of Sasuke’s hips and buries his cock into Sasuke’s entrance, watching as it stretches and envelopes his whole member.

“Holy fuck, S’uke…”

Sasuke gives a delicious moan, entrance twitching to adjust to Naruto’s girth once more. “Move…!”

Naruto pulls back not a second later and slams back in with brutal force. If he hadn’t been holding Sasuke by the hips, he might’ve fallen over by the sheer force, but then again, Sasuke can carry his entire body with one hand, so that’s a debatable thought. Naruto picks his pace up, slamming into Sasuke with abandon, his orgasm not too far away. When Sasuke lets out a louder than normal moan, and his entrance starts to spasm, Naruto knows Sasuke’s climaxed. The blonde looks down past where he and Sasuke are connected, seeing a bit of Sasuke’s face and how his own semen has painted it. Sasuke was licking whatever reached his lips, and when he notices Naruto staring, he gives him a wink.

_Damn it, why is he so hot?!_

Naruto continues to slam into him, faster but with less rhythm this time. His movements were erratic as his climax nears, and when he cums, Sasuke’s name was on his lips.

They cuddle on the bed like they usually do for a good hour before Sasuke’s getting up to take a shower. Naruto whines at the loss of body heat beside him and in a feeble attempt, tries to reach for Sasuke to grab him back to bed. He misses.

“S’uke…”

“Gotta go to work, Dobe.”

“Awwww… Really? Why does your second job have to be at night?” Sasuke chuckles and leans over to give Naruto’s head a kiss.

“Because I have another job during the day. Just sleep. I’ll be back before you know it.”

When the sound of water hitting the shower floors comes on, Naruto slowly drifts to sleep hoping to wake up in Sasuke’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Naruto does not in fact wake up in Sasuke’s arms, instead he wakes to a phone call. He groans loudly and, without leaving the bed, gropes for his pants on the floor. He manages to unearth his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and answers it without looking at the caller ID.

“—Llo?”

“Hey, man, guess what?” In response, Naruto just groans. He did _not_ have the energy to deal with Kiba’s antics right now.

“Dude, Lee, Neji, Tenten and I are at a stripclub right now.”

 _That_ got Naruto’s attention. “What?”

“A stripclub. Sakura and Ino are meeting us soon. They managed to get us passes.”

“What the hell? It’s like—“ Naruto turns to the clock to see the time, for getting that his phone had that info, too. “Eleven at night.”

Sakura must’ve arrived and stolen the phone from Kiba because it was her voice on the line now. “Uzumaki Naruto, you are _not_ gonna miss out on this famous club’s high school night, okay??”

Naruto thinks about it for two seconds, weighing his options. On one hand, Sasuke won’t be back until three, and on the other, free drinks. There was no bad option to this, and he might as well get food while he’s out so he and Sasuke could eat later.

“Alright, I’m in. I’ll be there in twenty. Text me the address.”

 

* * *

 

Naruto arrives more than twenty minutes later, and when he enters the club, his friends already had a booth with a pole right through the middle of the table. _Oh boy_. The stripclub was actually classier than Naruto imagined, and as he makes his way to the table to sit with his friends and greet them, he notices all the bouncers.

“They have a very strict policy about touching the strippers, so be careful.” Ino says as she skims through the menu.

The menu itself looked something like a thin textbook, mostly offering drinks named after school subjects. Naruto decided to get ‘ _Physics’_ which was vodka with cranberry juice and grapefruit juice. The group start to talk to each other about different topics, but when the lights go out, their attention goes to the stage. Moments later, three people in variations of _sexy_ school girl uniforms take their spots at the poles located on the left, right, and middle area of the stage.

Naruto can’t take his eyes off the middle pole because right there clinging to it was Sasuke. Naruto tries to breathe and slowly take in what Sasuke was wearing. He had on very red lipstick, and his bangs were pinned back, revealing his gorgeous face. As Naruto’s blue eyes rome down, he notices that Sasuke’s top was a crop top, showcasing his toned stomach. His mini skirt was around his hips, and Naruto feels like one tug would be all it takes for it to fall to the floor, revealing that thong the skirt was barely able to hide. He was also wearing thigh high white socks and six-inch black heels that could’ve been Mary Janes were it not for the… Well… _Heels._ Naruto isn’t at all surprised that Lee doesn’t recognize his own employee.

Sasuke must have seen him, because those dark orbs were now looking at him. They weren’t in shock, no. Naruto read his look as that of amusement, and the little smirk those lipstick-covered lips gave him away. The music starts, and Naruto immediately knows the song because he’s heard Sasuke’s phone play it in the bathroom.

The intro to _Work from Home_ comes on, and Sasuke grabs hold of the pole and seductively walks around it, swaying his hips with each step. Once he’s facing the audience, his eyes lock with Naruto’s.

_I ain’t worried ‘bout nothin,_

_I ain’t worried ‘bout nada_

_I’m sittin’ pretty impatient,_

_But I know you gotta_

Sasuke leans his back to the pole, dips his body down until he’s bent in half and slowly makes his way back up, fingers running over his legs, eyes never breaking Naruto’s gaze. Naruto holds onto his drink just a tad tighter.

_Put in them hours, I’mma make it hotter_

_I’m taking pic after picture,_

_I’mma get you fired_

Sasuke leans back once more, putting his hands up above himself to run them down the pole, the sides of his face, then to his chest, slowly unbuttoning the crop top school uniform. Once his chest is exposed, he lets the material slide down his shoulders and arms until it’s completely off of him and deliberately tosses it in Naruto’s direction. Sakura and Ino are screaming at this point, and Naruto’s lightning reflexes allow him to catch it in time. God, he was hard.

_I know you’re always on the night shift_

_But I can’t stand these nights alone_

_And I don’t need no explanation_

_‘Cause baby, you’re the boss at home_

Sasuke hooks his leg onto the pole and leans back, showing off how flexible it is. Naruto knows all too well. When Sasuke’s upper body comes back up, he pushes himself to a spin on the pole before starting to climb it. Once he’s halfway up, he gets into a shoulder V mount, completely revealing his thong and ass, and Naruto is starting to freak out a little because this was both hot and very dangerous in his opinion.

Sasuke then gets into a split position and slides down until his legs are on the floor. He gets back up by the time the chorus starts, and Naruto notes that the other two dancers are now moving to specific tables near the stage, and so is Sasuke when the chorus is nearing its end. He gracefully gets down the stage and, with as much sway as before, walks over to Naruto’s table.

“Better break out your wallet, bruh.” Kiba says into his ear, and Naruto quickly grabs for his wallet in his back pocket. Sasuke touches Naruto’s shoulder, giving it a nice grip before climbing up the table and grasping the pole.

_Let’s put it into motion,_

_I’mma give you a promotion_

_I’ll make it feel like a vacay_

_Turn the bed into an ocean_

Sasuke unhooks his skirt and tosses it to another table whooping for him. Naruto feels kind of disappointed that he didn’t get to keep that article of clothing, but Sasuke quickly distracts him by getting down, legs spread open, and ass sitting at his heels. He lets Naruto and the group stare at his crotch just a bit longer before getting up and circling the pole once more. Sasuke then holds onto the pole just below his waist and brings his legs up in a Cartwheel, stopping once his body was upside down. His eyes meet Naruto’s once again and gives him a wink, enjoying Naruto’s reddening cheeks.

_We don’t need nobody_

_I just need your body_

_Nothin’ but sheets in between us_

_Ain’t no gettin’ of early_

From the Cartwheel pose, Sasuke moves his left leg so the pole is now nestled between his thigh and hip, leg out straight. His left hand moves to hold the pole so his left leg is secured between it and the pole. He then moves his other leg down, bending at the knee so his right hand can take hold of his heels, completing his Allegra pose. If Naruto was impressed before, it didn’t compare to now. Sasuke dismounts from the pose, letting his body, his ass and hips specifically, roll with the music once his feet were back on the table. He allows the group to shove bills on his thong and socks, to Naruto’s dismay, and moves on to another table.

“Isn’t he amazing?” Sakura says into Naruto’s ear. “He’s one of the best strippers of this club! He’s known for his flexibility and artistic poses more than his dancing, but to see him in person is amazing!”

Naruto couldn’t agree more, and he oddly feels a swell of pride as he watches Sasuke show off his prowess to another table. There was so much of Sasuke he didn’t know about yet, but he thought himself lucky that he gets to be with him in an intimate way, something he hopes none of these men ever get from him.

As the song almost ends, and Sasuke finishes serving and collecting tips from the other tables, he passes by their table once again, this time to whisper into Naruto’s ear. “You can request for a private dance.”

The group merely stares at Naruto as Sasuke walks back to the stage, finishes his routine with the two other dancers, and exits. Naruto was stunned, and his blood was rushing because a private dance from Sasuke? A sane person would _not_ refuse that. He tells the group what Sasuke said and immediately Ino signs his up for a private dance with _the_ Sasuke Uchiha.

 

* * *

 

By one in the morning, Naruto was sitting in a private room alone with a drink nursed in his right hand. His friends were still out at the bar, enjoying drinks and each others’ company. The room was dim, and the lights made it appear red and sensual. His palms were sweating, waiting for Sasuke to come in, and he thinks he wait a good ten minutes before Sasuke enters through the door and closes it behind him.

He was wearing a uniform once again, and slowly he walks toward Naruto. He gently pries the drink out of Naruto’s hand and places it on the table near the couch before straddling Naruto’s legs.

“Rules are you don’t get to touch me. I touch you as I please, and if you break the rule, you get punished, alright?”

Naruto couldn’t even speak because his eyes were laser-focused on Sasuke’s full, red lips. Sasuke pulls back a little to grab the remote on the table and presses play. _Never Be the Same_ comes on and Sasuke walks to the pole in the middle of the room, grasping it with both hands, his back to Naruto.

_Something must’ve gone wrong in my brain_

_Got your chemicals all in my veins_

_Feeling all the highs, feeling all the pain_

Sasuke turns his face to Naruto’s direction before smirking and pushing his ass out and rolling it in time with the beat, his visible back muscles rippling under his skin at the motions. Sasuke continues this before he’s bending down, left hand still holding onto the pole, but his right trailing up from his calf to his ass, pulling the skirt up to reveal his right ass cheek. Naruto holds his breath.

_Let go on the wheel, it’s the bullet lane_

_Now I’m seeing red, not thinking straight_

_Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me_

Sasuke suddenly swings around the pole in a Backwards Showgirl, making Naruto reach for his drink and take a sip. He slides down and when his feet touch the ground, he stops into a pirouette pose, one leg straight, the other slightly bent, arms up above his head, and hands around the pole. He gives Naruto a sexy wink before walking back to him and straddling his lap once more.

_Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine_

_Suddenly, I’m a fiend and you’re all I need_

_All I need, yeah, you’re all I need_

Sasuke grasps the back of the couch to steady himself before pushing Naruto back to relax with his upper body and starts to grind to the music, making sure the blond feels ever roll of his body.

“You wanna touch me so bad, don’t you?” Sasuke whispers onto his mouth, lips so close.

“Y-yeah… S’uke—“ Sasuke puts a finger to Naruto’s lips, silencing him.

“You know you’re not allowed to.. But I wonder what you would do if I let you touch me.” Sasuke gives an incredibly hard roll of his hips to Naruto’s crotch, earning a groan of pleasure.

“P-please, Sasuke….”

“Hn? I didn’t hear you. What was that?”

“Please! Holy fuck—!”

Sasuke looks to Naruto’s suffering face before he sits his ass onto Naruto’s lap and toys with his skirt. “I thought you’d be mad that I do this for a living.”

“Sasuke….” There was a desperation in Naruto’s voice that Sasuke enjoyed, but as much as he loved to rile Naruto up, he himself was getting hot.

Without warning, Sasuke puts his lips against Naruto’s own, possibly smearing lipstick all over him, but he didn’t care. They kissed noisily, sucking each others’ tongues every chance they got. Naruto’s hands roam to under Sasuke’s skirt, rubbing his ass and giving them a wonderful squeeze. The music and dance long forgotten, Naruto pushes Sasuke down the couch and gets between his legs, kissing him again with as much fervor as before. Sasuke hooks his ankles, heels still on, behind Naruto’s back, pulling him so his crotch rubs against Sasuke’s own, making him whimper.

“Holy shit, Sasuke—“

“I’m not allowed to fucking do this at work.” Sasuke pants out. “So, we can’t—“

Naruto thrusts his crotch onto Sasuke’s again, earning him a drawn out moan. “Think we can make that work.”

Sasuke puts his arms around Naruto’s neck, tangling his fingers to blonde locks and using his hold onto Naruto’s waist to gain more momentum to rub their clothed erections together. With Naruto’s rutting and Sasuke’s cooperation, they’re both panting into each others’ mouths while their gazes are snared. They kiss once more, and with one final thrust, Sasuke soils his thong just as Naruto cums onto his boxers.

They pant and catch their breaths, Naruto’s arms bracketing Sasuke’s face. He watches Sasuke’s expression of pure bliss, and he leans down to give his neck a few kisses.

“Holy shit, that was something else…”

Sasuke nods.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a stripper…?”

“Well… You never really asked what my second job was.”

“I didn’t?!” Sasuke gives a breath of laughter at Naruto’s surprised look. He leans up to give him a kiss.

“No. You didn’t. And I guess I should have told you. Does this change the way you look at me?”

“Well, yeah!” At those words, Sasuke feels his world crumble. He thought Naruto would look past that, but he guessed not. Naruto chuckling made him pause, though.

“I mean, this is a whole new bedroom thing for us.”

Sasuke feels relief course through his body, and he holds Naruto’s face between his hands. “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

They lean in for one more kiss before Sasuke’s gently pushing him off and making sure he looks presentable enough to be outside. The two make their way out of the room and Naruto gently holds Sasuke’s hand before realizing that someone might be watching and letting go completely.

“Sorry. Habit.”

“I know.” Sasuke looks around before leaning in to give Naruto’s cheek a peck and pulling back. “I’ll see you at your apartment?”

Naruto moves to check his wrist watch. “Actually, I’ll wait for you at our fave twenty-four hour Chinese restaurant. I’ll see you at three, babe.”

“I’ll see you.”

 

* * *

 

Naruto goes back to meet the group. Once he _does_ see them, the looks he gets are a mix of unimpressedness and surprise.

“What?”

Sakura shakes her head. “What do you mean what? Either you decided to wear lipstick, or you ate the stripper’s face.”

Kiba gives him a high five. “You got game, Uzumaki.”

Naruto chuckles at that. “Do I? Pretty sure Sasuke’s the one with more game.”

“SASUKE?!” Lee yells out and the group look to him.

“Took you this long, huh?” Tenten says, and the group share a round of laughter.

When they step outside, Naruto bids his goodbye and heads for the restaurant to wait for Sasuke with one last look at the stripclub front.

Yeah, Naruto finds he really didn’t mind.


End file.
